Hair
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Fionna always wondered what fire felt like, without the burning and all. EDIT: NEW CHAPTER - The Flame Prince however, always wondered what was under the hood.
1. Hands on experimentation

"And then! There was this one time our tree house was invaded by a giant snail, well she was actually a giant slug but that comes later in the story, anyway-"

"Uh huh…"

"Then we taught her to swing swords around and beat box like all- ! and then-"

"Uh huh…"

"THEN! We found out it was a giant slug and that's why she couldn't get any dates cause-"

"Uh huh…"

Fionna paused, although she was more than excited to continue her dangerous adventures with the giant slug event, she couldn't help but feel like her audience wasn't paying attention.

"…Hey…" she called out, looking down at said audience on her lap, "FP? Are you even listening?"

"Uh huh…"

Fionna's lips were set in a pout as she glared down at the Flame Prince, who had his head on top of her lap, hands folded neatly on his chest and eyes closed, nodding every once and awhile as she continued the story.

Suddenly she let out a horrified gasp and pointed over the hills, "…oh my glob there's a giant purple four eyed fish flopping its way towards the fire kingdom!"

"Uh huh…"

Fionna growled and crossed her arms.

"…dude you aren't even listening!"

Without missing a beat, he opened one eye up to her and smirked every so slightly and smugly.

"You taught the female slug to sword dance and beat box to attract a mate, yes I've been listening"

Fionna's face fell into a sudden blush, what is it with that arrogant smirk of his?

"…oh…sorry…You looked like you were falling asleep" she coughed.

The Flame Prince shrugged, clasping his hands together as he stretched and yawned, "I might, it's relaxing out here"

For today's visit, there was, unfortunately, nothing to do. No monsters were attacking any cities or kingdoms, no prince in need of rescuing, no adventures to be had. But Fionna absolutely refused to let the beautiful day to go to waste.

And so the couple decided, well more like Fionna decided, to relax on the grassy hills beside the tree house to enjoy the gentle breeze, fluffy clouds in the sky and talk.

Of course, the high and mighty Flame Prince found nothing amusing about just sitting around. But quickly warmed up to the idea the moment she forced his head onto her lap. In which he discovered was very comfortable.

"Well…I wouldn't think napping on an active volcano is relaxing"

He stopped in mid stretch, "…relaxing? No, but it's fun. You should try it"

She laughed, "I think I will"

Fionna took in a deep breath before finally collapsing backwards, arms out stretched looking straight up and watching the clouds pass them by. It was quiet, save for the breeze pushing past the branches of distant trees and the soft sigh of her prince.

It wasn't long before she found herself yawning as well.

"Well, you can nap now. I'm done with my story, unless you want to know how about we had to do repairs on the treehouse while the two slug made out four feet next to us"

She may not see him in her current position but she was sure his expression was not pleasant, "I think I'll pass"

A soft chuckle was exchanged before the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Fionna casually glanced over to her right, making sure her pack and sword were within arms reach should something happen while the hero of Aaa slept. In which chances are with her luck that would be the case.

Weapon in check, she yawned as a soft breeze grazed her cheek. There was no point in fighting the inevitable, her blue eyes began to droop as her body relaxed, welcoming the afternoon nap.

Who knows how long it had been since she was able to relax like this, her home is always ravaged by some kind of monster or threat. Her days of relaxing were few and rare, even more so with her new boyfriend and his own…anger issues. But slowly, with the help of a fire shield gem and his own hard work, the number of fires she had to extinguish on his behalf have dropped considerably.

Today in particular was a breakthrough; this had been by far the most relaxed she had ever seen him.

Even the grass beneath him wasn't completely scorched to nonexistence.

She smiled, the minor weight of his head on her lap felt warm and comforting.

Suddenly her eye's snapped open, her body completely alert and awake in response.

Fionna quickly, but carefully sat up and stared at the sleeping prince on her lap.

Slowly her eyes scaled upwards, realizing a huge detail she somehow overlooked in their month together.

His hair.

She stared at the flame on his head and swayed with the wind in a calm manner; one of the first indications of his mood swings was his hair. It was simple logic, it swayed aggressively when he felt angered but glowed bright when he was nervous or shy.

Biting her lip, she slowly brought her hand up, just barely hovering over the flame. Despite knowing full well that the gem around her neck would protect her from fire regardless of it's form, its difficult to override what had been built into your genes for millions of years. Fire hurts humans.

Her brow furrowed in determination, without warning to even herself she took the plunge and reached in.

Upon feeling his hair was being violated, the Flame Prince's eyes snapped open.

Fionna however was frozen in place, stuck trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was not only touching fire, but can…feel it.

"…what are you doing?"

"Silence, I'm doing science"

His eye's widened and remained deathly still, "…..uh….that usually has explosive results"

She didn't respond, she was too entranced the the red and yellow flames licking her fingers and slipping through her palm to hear him.

In which she noticed, began to glow bright, and twitch slightly. Blinking back to reality, she looked further down to find him blushing furiously.

It may be just fire to her but it was still his hair, meaning he could feel her touching it.

A small blush graced her cheeks, she quickly withdrew her hand and giggled nervously.

"Sorry…this is probably weird to you but…you know…before this I couldn't touch fire so I didn't know what it felt like"

He coughed, "O-oh…ok..makes…um sense…and your scientific results?"

Taking his lack of pushing her away as an invitation, she reached back in and toyed with the flames around her fingers. Watching and feeling carefully to put it to words, even with the fire shield she could still feel him warmth, though no longer harmful, his hair was no different.

"….ironically…",Fionna bit her lip, flexing her fingers inward to her palms and out stretched.

"Like water"

His jaw dropped,"…I think I'm offended"

She laughed, of course he wouldn't understand. It was the other way around for him, he has millions of years built into his genes to avoid water at all costs.

Fionna smiled and gently poked the crimson jewel on his forehead playfully, "It's kinda hard to explain…like…I can feel it…but I can't grab it, it just…slips through my fingers"

"Oh…I see…that makes sense actually"

With the science put aside, Fionna continued to amuse herself "brushing" her fingers through his hair.

"This is so cool" her eyes sparkled.

"uh…well…um…you're more than welcome to…uh…continue your science…or whatever" he coughed, still blushing furiously and still completely still.

And that's what she did until he fell asleep under her touch.

* * *

:I i kinda wish there was a flame prince character select here...but I guess we'll just have to wait until he becomes canon c:

~Swd


	2. She blinded me with science

"Heads up!"

"I got it!"

Any normal couple would gladly go out on a dinner and a movie date, or even a picnic.

Fionna and the Flame Prince were anything but normal.

For their date today, the fire trolls returned and their numbers have doubled with every intention to take over the grasslands. But the moment they caught sight of green hills, they instead found themselves fighting for their own lives.

"There is an opening under their belly button Fi!" he called out, while standing his ground with both hands held out in front of him, absorbing the fire blasts being shot out from the troll's mouth.

"Stay there and cover me!"

"Got it!"

The moment the troll was out of breath and the hot flames sucked into the Prince's palms, Fionna jumped on his shoulder and lunged forward, sprinting straight forward at the monster clearly three times her size with her fiery blade gripped tight.

Just as he said, a small opening in the armor, possibly no more than a couple of inches exposed the troll's belly. With practiced precision and skill, Fionna plunged the blade straight through and slid the blade horizontally, slicing the troll clean open.

The fire troll let out a horrifying howl in pain as its upper torso fell seperately than its lower half and landed on the molten ground with a defeated thud, now just another collection of other dead trolls.

"Awww yeeaaah" Fionna swung her sword in victory before sheathing it behind her back, "That. Was. Awesome!"

The Flame Prince let out a sigh of relief, brushing the troll spit from his tunic, "I will admit that was more fun than I thought it would be"

Fionna's eye sparkled, "See? You can still be destructive but now you're doing it for good"

He remained silent for a moment, taking a moment to look around. With his powers and her skill, the two easily managed to take out the entire troll army, turning the outskirts of his kingdom into a graveyard.

He took in a deep breath and found himself smiling, an entire day of beating monsters to a pulp, his rage and need to burn everything in sight seem distant now.

"Yes I suppose you're…"

He froze, spotting a large club slowly be raised behind Fionna. In one last attempt to seek revenge upon the heroine, the last troll crawled over, leaving his lower half behind, clutching his club tight above the human's head.

"Fionna!"

She didn't even time to turn around before she was engulfed in pain and darkness.

* * *

"She will be fine" the small molten rock creature smiled up at his Queen and Prince as he stepped out of his medical wing," Just a knock on the head"

"Just a knock on the head!" the Flame Prince snarled, a giant troll knocked his girlfriend unconscious. It didn't matter what the results were, he still wasn't happy.

"Relax my son" The Fire Queen tried softly, gently patting the boy on the head despite his flaring.

"She's strong and just needs to rest. You two have been fighting that army all day, perhaps you should as well"

He huffed in annoyance, but eventually calmed down, much to the fortune of the royal medic who was holding his breath.

He shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay with her until _I know_ she's fine" with that he stomped off, opening the door to the medical room, "I want no disturbances"

"Very well then" his mother nodded, immediately all guards and other medical staff retreated from sight.

Once in the clear, he slipped inside, silently closing the door shut behind him.

As per his instruction, Fionna was occupying the private and royal medical room. It contained a large single bed surrounded by cabinets and instruments used for every and any wound.

He swiped a simple chair from the corner with the intent of sitting by her side, but something caught his eye before he could take a seat.

Her trademark white bunny hood was set aside neatly on the table, however now charcoal and black as it was separated from the fire shield around her neck.

But the fact of the matter, she was no longer wearing it.

His eyes trailed from the table to the bed and sure enough, the sight made his jaw drop.

Fionna was curled up on her side facing him, sleeping soundly with her golden blonde hair now free, splayed out around her.

He somehow managed to grab his chair and pulled it in without breaking focus at this extremely rare and beautiful sight before him. Taking a seat and scooting in as close as possibly, he loomed over her.

_'…how did she fit all of this in that hat?' _he wondered to himself.

It didn't take long before his hand found it's way hovering nervously over her locks, he had played with her hair before. Granted it was her bangs that stuck out of her hood, which usually earned him a nervous giggle or a punch in the arm, though playful still left bruises. But this was different, it was like seeing…all of her.

Keeping a close watch that she was still sleeping, he slowly made his way over her head and gently dragged his fingers through her hair that lied against her pillow.

He blinked in surprise, there was a distinct contrast from her bangs to the rest of her blonde strands. Her bangs were rough, usually tangled in random places, split ends and full of whatever she was fighting that day.

The rest however was shining, soft, not a single knot or imperfection to it. The only part of her that had never seen the wild and dirty battles she experienced everyday.

Being a fire element, there wasn't many things he could touch without burning it, the closet comparison he had to her hair was the fur of a fire wolf, of course that didn't go over well with Fionna when he told her that. Many apologies were made after getting punched in the gut.

"Hm?"

Wrapped in his own thoughts, he had forgotten to keep watch. He froze in place and looked down to find Fionna slowly waking up.

"Uh…" he gulped.

She blinked repeatedly, coming back to her senses. Where she found her boyfriend hovering over her with a rather guilty look on his face.

"…what are you doing?"

"…um….science?" he chuckled nervously, withdrawing his hand. Fionna quickly spotted golden locks trailing from his fingers as he sat back in his seat.

Her hand shot out from under her pillow and grasped the top of her head, groping and feeling but finding something very important missing,"…..what…where….where is my…"

"My medic removed it to treat your wounds…but when it seperated from the shield it…kinda…burst into flames" he pointed to the table beside the bed where what was left of her hat was.

Fionna suddenly grew quiet, glancing at her favorite hat now in ashes then back up at the Flame Prince, who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

Without another word, she grabbed the blankets around her shoulders and pulled them over her head.

"H-hey…I'm sorry I'll get you a new one"

"It's not that!" she whimpered from under the blankets, pulling tighter to insure no trespassers.

"….then…"

"Y-you saw my hair didn't you?"

He paused a moment.

"w-well yeah….was I not suppose to?"

"…kinda…sorta…I guess…I don't know!"

The Flame Prince sighed, just another day with the confusing opposite sex, he gently poked where he assumed her forehead would be.

"Fi why are you embarrassed about your hair? It's beautiful"

"…I guess…I just…don't…feel beautiful…." he couldn't see it but within the sheets she was clutching her long hair and stared at it, "Sometimes…I just think my hair is…not mine…like it doesn't match"

"But it is you, it's apart of you. You are beautiful"

She mumbled silently under her breath, he almost didn't catch it.

"Princesses are beautiful, not heroes"

His eyes furrowed in annoyance, "If that's true, princesses are beautiful but heroes are gorgeous. Thus, you are gorgeous"

Finally there was slight movement, just enough for Fionna to peak out and find her boyfriend with his arms crossed and deadly serious.

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling a rush of emotions and triggering her eyes to water slightly, "….Fp…"

He bent down just enough to be level with the her bright blue eyes, "Come out now please?"

After such words and sincerity in his eyes, there was no way she could deny him. She let out a long sigh and sat up, but took the blanket and coverage with her.

"Fionna…" he warned playfully.

She grumbled lightly, before finally pulling at the sheets.

"…wow…"

Fionna looked away, blushing furiously as he scanned her.

Now upright he was able to see just how long her hair was…and it was long, easily touching her hips. Even with bed head her hair seemed to straighten itself and still be just as beautiful as if she had combed it.

A quick glance from the corner of her eye she found him blushing just as much if not worse than her,"O-ok…you can stop staring now…" she coughed, running a hand through her hair nervously.

But the moment she reached the back of her head, she flinched, feeling a large bruise forming there.

"Ow…man that troll got me good…Did he get away?"

He shook his head, "I burned him beyond recognition"

Fionna wasn't sure whether to feel bad for the troll or thankful, "oh…well..uh…good?"

Taking her hand and kissing it profusely he looked up at her with guilt in his eyes,"…Fionna I'm sorry this is my fault I should've-"

But she smiled, "No, it's ok FP really, I've had worse…trust me"

Of course he knew that, she was the greatest hero in Aaa, but that still didn't shake the fact that it could've been prevented, "…still…"

She rolled her eyes, and clasped a hand over his, "Wanna make it up to me?"

"Please?"

Letting go of him, she excitedly hopped over to the other side of the bed and pat the area next to her, "Cuddles, now"

He stared at the space she made for him then back to her, letting out an obviously fake sigh, "…I suppose…" he mumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he jumped on the bed. He would never admit it out loud, but since the discovery of hair petting being the greatest feeling in the universe, he would make hints at cuddling every chance he could.

Fortunately, Fionna figured that one out easily.

She squeaked happily, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing him down until he was flat on his back she placed her head over his chest and let out a soft sigh of contentment.

Once he silently thanked glob he specifically requested to not be disturbed, he relaxed with the familiar weight of the girls body against his. But of course took advantage of the missing hat and resumed gently combing his fingers through her locks.

She tensed slightly,"uh…more science?"

"Yes, I think it's only fair" he smiled down at her, with just a hint of smug.

She pouted but decided against putting up a fight as the motions slowly began to lull her back to sleep, she yawned.

"Well then by all means, experiment away"

* * *

I originally wasn't going to continue this one but...I thought it was only fair. Fionna put up quite the fight though, the only way I could get her to take the hat off was to knock her lights out.

I don't think she's happy with me right now.

~SWD


End file.
